


the other side

by iwaizumis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, CEO, Cheating, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, kinda sugar daddy au but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaizumis/pseuds/iwaizumis
Summary: he's rich, he's attractive, he's got everything he'll ever need. and he's bored.oikawa thinks he can fix that.





	1. champagne

**Author's Note:**

> cola - lana del rey
> 
> some of yall may know me from wattpad as grandkingoikawa but seeing as the average age there is 12 i decided to post here too. so theres that.
> 
> lowercase intended
> 
> ps i love iwaoi more than life itself

he was bored.

he was living in luxury, swimming in money, with a gorgeous wife, an enormous mansion, servants, maids, power, influence. and he was bored.

he stood there, sipping champagne, making acquaintances, greeting them, smiling for them, making them wish they were him, because they never could do what he had done, and they never could amount to such great things.

he didn't know anyone, besides the blonde girl hanging onto his arm, golden dress accentuating all that was beautiful about her, which was everything. it's why he 'fell' for her. but no, she bored him too, like everything did.

naomi was her name. she was a girl of half-american half-japanese descent and was probably one of the most gorgeous beings on the planet. but she didn't do much for iwaizumi. she would never do much for him. not with the way he felt.

after the fifteenth group of people, he got tired of it all.

he gazed around the decorated room. most if the beams were plated with gold, and detailed paintings of angels and other biblical figures covered the ceiling, a red carpet being all that separated people from a marble floor.

it was marvelous. it reminded him of his dining room. "i'm gonna go get some champagne."

"i know you're trying to escape. these people give you your money, hajime," she said quietly, tugging on his sleeve for him to stay, as she always did.

"i'm not the one they find interesting. it's mostly you. you dress to impress, and they are impressed." he looked over at her. "besides, i could retire and leave three upcoming generations enough money to live a fine life. i really don't care."

"for me?" she asked hopefully. iwaizumi sighed and looked away, uninterested as ever.

"i'll be back later. just some champagne."

he walked off, ignoring her disappointed gaze as she watched him leave. she wasn't worth the trouble. not the trouble of being bored some more.

the champagne tower entertained him for approximately five seconds. then it became boring. just like everything else. it looked exactly like the champagne tower he had at his last birthday extravaganza, which was mildly exciting at best.

he sighed as he grabbed two glasses from a neighbouring tray, spinning around, only to nearly bump into a slightly taller boy standing in behind him — well, now in front of him. it seemed as if he had appeared out of nowhere — although the carpet probably covered up the sound of his footsteps, and his own tired, unfocused gaze probably didn't bother to notice any movement that didn't take place directly in front of him.

"sorry, didn't see you there," he apologized, not putting any efforts into his words, making an attempt to walk away right from him. before he could, the boy took a slight step in the same direction, stopping him in his tracks.

"what's a pretty guy like you doing with her?"

iwaizumi looked up at him with a confused expression, finally noticing his brown eyes that were pinched into a look of amusement, his slightly full lips pulled into a devious smile, the two strands of hair that escaped from the gelled-back look that only made him look even more attractive than they would have, had they been in the right place.

"what do you mean by that?" he asked, feeling offended, even though his words seemingly made no offense. it was his tone — his tone was what set him off immediately.

"just, you know, you being gay and all," he shrugged, as if it weren't a big deal at all.

it was.

"what are you talking about?" iwaizumi hissed, glaring at him, rage and dread spreading from the top of his head to his toes. "and keep your voice down. people around here don't like hearing that kind of shit."

"it's true, isn't it?" he chuckled. "you know, if you want me to shut up, maybe throw some champagne over my shirt and take me to the bathroom. we can talk in peace."

"i'm not interested in talking to you," he said angrily, "so shut up and stop lying." iwaizumi tried to walk around him yet again. he felt a hand on his shoulder this time.

"you sure? i can shout, you know," he said in a sing-song like voice, "or, i can be discreet. i belong to one of the guys here, as a boy-toy, if you will. you'd never guess who. that's my magic."

"easy. ushijima."

"wrong. he's straight as can be. the rumors were started to try and make face with the democrats in america and to get them buying again after that homophobic charity scandal. nearly ruined him, that."

"daichi? i could see him sleeping with a guy."

"nope. he has experimented, but not with me. nor with anyone here. you wouldn't know him," the brunet shrugged, "i'll tell you who i'm with if you come with me."

"my wife will notice."

the taller grabbed iwaizumi's shoulder and aggressively jerked him towards him, causing champagne to spill over the edges of the glasses in the process, staining the both of them.

"i hope she does," he winked, voice dangerously low, "makes it more fun for me."

"you know each bottle of this costs twelve thousand dollars, right?"

"i know your bottles at home cost more."

"indeed," he said lowly, mimicking his volume, "follow me."

the brunet smirked at his victory as the two exited the room. he could feel the stares, sense hers, that of the woman that had unluckily married an unloving husband — unloving to her, or any woman in general. but not unloving to the unfolding situation, even with the amount of stress that it gave him due to the possibility of this seemingly all-knowing boy exposing him to everyone who'd ever supported him and his ambitions.

in the bathroom, the brunet shut the door behind them, scanning the bathroom doors for anyone preset, but seemingly, there were none. "you know, half of that room is at least a little bit gay. you're not the only one."

"how do you know about me?" iwaizumi glared at him, "nobody knows besides me. and who are you?"

"i'm oikawa tooru, legendary playboy amongst the best of the best," he winked, "and i know everything about you people. i know your monthly income, how much you spend on your wife's hair — which is less than you'd expect, really, for those gorgeous locks — and at what store you brought that tux that suits you beautifully, by the way."

"wha—"

"first off, i know you're gay because i'm very good at identifying gay people. you don't look at your wife at all, she doesn't seem to interest you. you don't like holding her and touching her in general. some people will guess you've fallen out of love — but i know better. even a man that hated her would be tempted to be in contact with her physically if she came to him looking like that. and i've seen you glance at guys before. you linger."

"that—"

"yes, that's the truth. i know. don't worry, i won't tell anyone. i have way too much fun to have with you." his smirk — that damn smirk meant nothing but trouble, and to iwaizumi's hatred, it was sending shivers down his spine.

"what is it that you want from me?"

"word has it that you're bored. you're being less ambitious. you're not investing nearly as much. all risk has fallen away and you're suddenly sticking to a boring routine that's giving you much less than you could get. and you know it."

"that's not an answer."

"look," he sighed, walking over to iwaizumi, hands in his pockets, stance casually confident, pure attractiveness radiating from him. iwaizumi wanted to grab him, to take him for himself — he hadn't wanted that in a long time. "you're bored. i'm exciting. i haven't had a guy like you in ages and something about you makes me wanna..." he chuckled softly, "no, i can't say that yet. but i can give you what you're lusting after. if you let me."

"what do you get out of this?"

"i get secrets and experiences average guys could never give me, or could ever experience. that's all i need. take me for a ride in one of your eighteen fancy cars; lay me on your enormous king-sized bed and have some fun with me you could never have with her; prepare me a fifteen-course meal served on silver platters, eaten with cutlery of gold, and feast on it with me. and in return, i'll give you all the excitement you've dreamed of."

"are you asking me to cheat on my wife?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"i don't think you need much convincing. how long haven't you had sex?" iwaizumi's glance away gave him the confirmation he needed. i'd be willing to say months. and you just keep rejecting her — saying you're tired, or that you're staying late for work. but you just want something different." he smirked down at him. "i'm different. and i'm right here."

"you need to leave me alone," iwaizumi breathed, anger in his voice, "before i issue a restraining order."

"fine. but i'll be back."

"don't be." he walked over to the door angrily, turning the handle. "who was the guy?"

"hmm?"

"the one you're with?"

"oh, yeah, that," he chuckled, stroking his hair back, "your old friend, matsukawa. he's quite the thrill."

"what? no way. he's straight."

"and that's exactly what you're supposed to think," oikawa winked, "he might have the playboy reputation, girls all over him, but he's mine. for now. until i get you."

"good luck with that."

"i don't need it."

iwaizumi made sure to slam the door behind him.


	2. lamborghini aventador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naomi leaves, opportunities are taken and history is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he RICH

"i'll see you wednesday," naomi said, fixing her coat as she walked over to her husband. she pressed a soft kiss against his cheek, before straightening up again, patting the material of her dress twice before feeling satisfied with how she looked.

"milan, right?" iwaizumi asked absentmindedly, fixated on his newspaper.

"yes. i'll let you know how the show goes; i might have to do an extra photoshoot with the local edition of vogue, but it's all still uncertain."

"well, good luck with that," he said, still not looking up at her. 

"i'll probably be home wednesday."

"let me know if it changes."

"will do."

she turned around, sighed, and turned back.

"hajime... i don't know if it's something i said or did, but i do love you. if you're upset because of me, i'm sorry."

"hmm?" he asked, looking up at her, "i'm not upset, what makes you think that?"

"you're... distant."

it had been five days since his encounter with oikawa tooru, and it had changed everything.

never before had he been directly confronted with, well, the fact that his life was a lie. this woman had given him his success; if her father hadn't helped him along at the start, he would've gotten nowhere, and their marriage was to thank for that support. and now? now, he didn't even bother to look at her. he just didn't care.

oikawa, as little as he wanted to admit it, was exactly what he wanted in a person. physically. his personality was an issue, but he was gorgeous, he was up for grabs, and it was killing him not to take the chance. it was all he could think of. what if this, what if that, what if something would happen and his boring, routine life could become an exciting one just by his doing.

naomi? she suffered under her husband's distracted attitude, feeling unloved and unwanted. he had very little motivation to change that. he hadn't come to love her, or care much for her, over the years. he'd fooled himself into thinking he loved her when they were both young and naive, but his foolishness had decreased over the years. he didn't love her. he never had.

"i'm tired." the reply was a simple lie.

"so you keep saying. i don't think that's it." she bit her lip. "i'd like to say i know you better. but i don't really know this you at all."

"oh," was his only response.

"anyway," she murmured, "i have to go. see you, hajime."

"see you wednesday."

and she was off.

he knew he should be nicer to her. or try, at the very least. but he really couldn't bring himself to. all he could occupy himself with was a sense of intense anger directed towards himself and that stupid, gorgeous man he had so unluckily ran into.

his thoughts were soon disturbed.

"honey, i'm home!"

the tone of that voice, it's falsetto pitch, the amused sing-song sway of it — it sent electric shocks up and down his spine. eyes widened and his paper crumpled up between two fists, anger and excitement coursing through his body, he knew exactly who that was.

"what the fuck are you doing here?" he asked, standing up from his seat at the kitchen table and storming out to the hall.

there he was. the most gorgeous man he knew, dressed in all-black, fitted pants and a turtleneck sweater; a pair of glasses perched on his nose made him look even more attractive than he had anticipated. his hair was a coordinated, model-like mess of chocolate-coloured strands. hands in his pockets, he walked over to him, not really caring about his rather noticeable anger.

and following him was his old friend matsukawa.

"i told you i'd be back," oikawa smirked, "mattsun decided to bring me."

"you two've met, i presume?" matsukawa grinned jokingly, "he's been asking questions about you for days. so i'm bringing him to you."

"please take him back," iwaizumi said bluntly.

"i would, but he likes you a lot more than he likes me. so, as your friend, i'm handing him over." he put his hand on oikawa's shoulder, gently shoving him forwards.

"yeah. and i really don't like him at all, so you can have him. that was fun, i'm going out for a drive now."

"let me come with you!"

both iwaizumi and matsukawa looked at oikawa in shock. the brunet pouted with the attitude of a five year old, hands on his hips. "what?!"

"no one goes near his cars," matsukawa advised, "seriously. don't go there."

"for christ's sake, his wife just took out an aventador. i can sit passenger seat if she gets to drive a lambo."

"first of all," iwaizumi warned, "that's my wife—"

"who's being tricked into a marriage with a gay man. but go off, i guess."

"shut it," he hissed, "she's my wife, so she gets to drive some of my cars. i, however, want to take my bugatti chiron out for a spin, and if you ever even come within a fifteen foot radius of that car i will murder you."

"hajime is defensive about his cars," matsukawa added.

"thanks. i'd almost missed that."

"you're very welcome."

"but seriously — you have a chiron? and i'm not getting a sneak peek? you've got to be kidding me," oikawa said, "i've been dreaming of that car for years, and you just have one right in your garage?!"

"issei, please take your obviously stupid boyfriend home to educate him, he doesn't seem to understand the word no."

"iwaizumi, i'm begging you, i'll have sex with you a million times, i swear."

"i'm married."

"yeah, and i'm actually a guy!"

"he does have a penis."

"thanks, issei."

"you, again, are very welcome."

"i don't care," iwaizumi bit, "i'm straight, married to a woman, and very happily, might i add."

"look, hajime," matsukawa started, "i know, he knows, we're not telling anyone — well, i'm not, you can't trust him with anything, he's addicted to gossiping — and we're not shaming you for it. just let this bitch sit in your car and do a few laps for his entertainment."

"no."

"let me propose something," oikawa said, "i won't disturb your drive. but you let me stay overnight, no questions asked."

"let me propose something," iwaizumi retorted, "you two fuck off and leave me alone. i'm finally by myself, exhausted from having to even slightly pretend to still have any feelings for the woman i've been married to for eight years, who's father is the reason i even own any of those cars. i don't have the energy to deal with you or your whining or your threatening or anything. i just want to drive my favourite car, get drunk off of scotch that's worth more than you'll ever be, and fall asleep on the couch without someone to nag that i should 'come to bed'. understood?"

"it's that bad, huh?" oikawa hummed, "fine. mattsun, let's go."

iwaizumi sighed with relief. that was more than enough excitement for one day.

—

"you look too concentrated," matsukawa said as oikawa stepped into his laferrari, "you're planning something. he's not going to like it."

"i've been too heads-on," oikawa murmured, "i thought he would jump at the chance for something new, but it seems like that father-in-law of his holds this start-up over his head like some sort of blackmail." he looked over at matsukawa. "you knew all of this, didn't you?"

"you kidding? i know everything about that guy," matsukawa chuckled, "we've been best friends since high school. admittedly, we don't speak much anymore, but he tends to run his mouth when he's drunk. and we do like to get drunk."

"so you knew he was gay?"

"he told me once. it was just after he had hit his first milestone with aoba inc. — we got drunk, went back to his place, and we kissed. for a while. then he admitted it, i told him i was the same, we made out some more and fell asleep, absolutely hammered. he forgot everything."

oikawa looked at him, eyes narrowed. "you liked him, didn't you?" he asked, as if he were some kind of detective.

"i mean, he was a good kisser, but i don't fall in love. never have, never will."

"why not?"

"because it's way more fun to have idiots like you hang around me," he chuckled, "even though you're now leaving me because you like him too." he glanced over at oikawa. "stop by sometime, will you?"

"of course," oikawa replied, "so you just let me go after him like that, knowing he'd hate me for it?"

"it's fun to see you fall flat on your face for once."

"you're a dickhead, you know that? anyway, thanks to that little stunt inside and your storytelling, i do know exactly how to convince him now."

"and how is that?"

"i give him exactly what he wants. i show up in your aventador — i'm borrowing your aventador, by the way — with an insanely expensive bottle of scotch — i'm going to need an insanely expensive bottle of scotch, by the way — and i'm going to allow him to get drunk and fall asleep on the couch. all the while, i can be the one he talks to. he needs someone to talk to, even though he says he wants to be all alone. he knows he wants me. he just refuses to admit it. so i'm gonna get him to."

— 

"please leave," iwaizumi sighed, "i've dealt with enough of your shit for the day."

"not here to bully you," oikawa said, holding up a bottle of 1926 macallan, "here's scotch. let's drink it. no weird pressuring you into sleeping with me or whatever. just a drink."

"just a drink?"

"just a drink."

"fine. i don't have the energy to fight you on this." oikawa grinned as he graciously entered his lavish home, heading straight for the kitchen.

"where do you keep your glasses?"

"my study."

"eh?"

"i don't like drinking around naomi. she doesn't like me drinking at all. for being the person that actually spent money on that ridiculously large bed, i sure do often find myself sleeping on the couch."

oikawa followed him obediently, deciding to take the risk of annoying him and question him anyway, "so you're drinking a lot?"

"alcohol makes me feel better. less bored. makes the occasional sex better, too."

"something tells me you've started drinking without me," oikawa chuckled.

"you're right. matsukawa probably told you i'm an honest drunk."

"he did. well, i'm a crazy drunk, even though i don't drink that much anymore."

"i drink too much," iwaizumi grumbled, opening the door to what oikawa supposed was his study, "way too much. and i talk way too much when i do."

his study was kind of typical, but at the same time, not typical at all. most of the surfaces were made out of wood — probably dalbergia — and the further you looked, the more slight signs of a large fortune popped up. some things were plated with gold, a patek philippe 5004 sat on the corner of his desk, and both the couch and the chairs were lined with high-quality leather.

"sit," iwaizumi said, pulling out another crystal glass for oikawa to drink out of before he sat down himself. oikawa settled in the place across from him and his desk, handing the bottle over to iwaizumi, who proceeded to hand him a filled glass.

"what're you trying to accomplish here, oikawa tooru?" oikawa looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"just here for a drink."

"no you're not," iwaizumi sighed, taking a generous sip, setting his glass down, "you're trying a new approach, that i can be sure of. and since you're here with alcohol and the knowledge i have no filter after enough of the stuff, you're gonna get me to talk. kind of like troy, really; give me a gift and then attack me from the inside."

"i'd hardly find a bottle of 1926 macallan an equivalent to some stupid wooden horse. and i'm not planning on attacking your mansion."

"it's a comparison," he said, "you're smart enough to know that."

"now you're admitting i'm smart?"

"yes," he replied, "but you should know that i am too. even though this conversation is far from smart. but i'm tipsy and i kind of like not being smart for once."

"you wanna play dumb?" oikawa smirked, "i know a lot of dumb stuff we can do."

"no," iwaizumi said, leaning back in his chair, "no, i'm not gonna be dumb."

"no offense, but you are. you could've earned millions upon millions more this year if you'd taken action. but you never did. you're lazy and acting like a 'depressed' teenager that somehow can't seem to understand that the first step to happiness is to take a step at all."

iwaizumi took a sip, before setting his glass by down, no care for how much noise he made. "do you think you know me? because you know some statistics?"

"yeah."

"you don't know shit about me. the benefit to having a lot of secrets is that random people don't find out shit you don't want them to. fine, you know i'm gay — but issei knew too. you're not the only one in the world. you, on the other hand, are very easy to research."

oikawa hesitated in his movements for the slightest of moments, and iwaizumi smirked.

"you're japanese, born near sendai, twenty-six years old. you've been in the scene for five years now. you came to america on a work visa for a large-scale energy company. you were once arrested by the fbi for the possession of drugs but charges were mysteriously dropped, because of your employer."

"i guess you know who?"

"what, you think takahiro, one of my most trusted officials, wouldn't inform me about the hits we take for our employees? i never saw your face, didn't recognize your name, because you worked under aoba inc. with an alias." he cocked his head to the side. "wanna hear more? or do you have enough?"

"i didn't know takahiro was buddy-buddy with the man in charge. i knew i should've slept with him."

"oh, please. as if that'd work. point is, you may think you know me, but you don't. i, on the other hand, am easily able to obtain this and more about you. you really wanna fight?"

"i don't wanna fight. i just want a spin in your chiron."

"no way."

"how about a bet," oikawa grinned, sitting up, "i get until your wife returns to find out any one thing about you that nobody else knows. if i do, you take me for a drive. if i don't, i'll disappear. i won't push you anymore."

iwaizumi raised his eyebrow, holding out his hand.

"it's a deal."


	3. a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwaizumi is a very weak man
> 
>  
> 
> same

iwaizumi woke up with a pounding headache and a thin blanket draped over him, lying on his couch. he sat up slowly, groaning at the piercing pain, rubbing his forehead. he liked drinking, he disliked the consequences and he would simply not accept that he was way too old to even drink as much as he did.

his tie was gone, the crystal glasses were cleared away, and so was oikawa tooru. that, he thought, until he heard vague classical music playing down the hall. lazily, he headed towards the dining room, where the sound was coming from and, unsurprisingly, where oikawa was seated at the head of the table, drinking coffee with an extraordinarily extravagant breakfast situated in front of him. he sat there looking as if he was exactly where he belonged, owning the place.

"what are you doing?" iwaizumi asked. oikawa looked up, and paused the music from his phone, smiling at him as he sat upright.

"helping myself to breakfast."

"you mean helping yourself to the services of my private chef?"

"exactly that," he winked, "come, sit. help yourself. there's more than enough where this came from."

"i know there is. i live here. but i'm not hungry," the shorter grumbled as he walked over, "and you're in my seat."

"what're you gonna do about it?" he asked, smirking even more than he was doing before — if that was even possible.

"i'm gonna kick you out."

"no you're not," he said firmly, "now sit. there's some amazing omelette and i'm full, so you'd better not let it go to waste."

reluctantly, iwaizumi sat down in what was definitely not his preferred seat, grabbed a fork and stabbed at the omelette rather unceremoniously, angrily taking a bite. oikawa chuckled.

"you truly are fascinating."

"fuck off, oikawa," he groaned, rubbing his forehead, "you're too fucking loud. shut up."

"aww, does poor little iwa-chan have a headache?"

iwaizumi glared at him. "what the fuck did you just call me?" he growled.

"iwa-chan."

"don't," he started, "call me that. ever. i'm not some cute schoolgirl that you can flirt with however you want."

"iwa-chan hates when people use chan with his name, interesting," oikawa grinned, "how many people know about that?"

"literally everyone. i'm surprised you don't."

"i'm surprised you think i didn't call you that on purpose just to annoy you," oikawa told him, and iwaizumi's glare intensified — if it even could.

"i hate you."

"yeah, you can let yourself think that," oikawa said lightly, taking a fork and lazily piling omelette onto it, before holding it up for iwaizumi, "we all know the truth. iwa-chan. now open wide."

iwaizumi grumpily grabbed the fork, taking the bite himself. oikawa sat back, amused.

"so, what're your plans for today?" the brunet asked.

"work. i have to go down to the office," he said, grabbing the new york times that was lying on the coffee table, "you're going home."

"iwa-chan, i don't know if you've noticed, but i live in a really crappy apartment. you didn't exactly give me great pay when i worked for you."

"you can go to matsukawa. and yeah, your pay was crappy. probably because a shitton of what could have been your pay went to us trying to cover up your mistakes."

"so i got caught with a big fat bag of cocaine, big deal," oikawa groaned, sitting back, closing his eyes, "a man in your power could probably tell the fbi to fuck off and they would. it's just one bag of cocaine. that's all."

"that one bag of cocaine required millions of dollars to shut them up," iwaizumi said angrily, "you should be thankful."

"come snort a line of coke with me and you'll understand."

"no," iwaizumi said, looking at oikawa, "you're still on drugs?"

"one of the reasons i live in a crappy apartment."

"you're a mess."

"thanks! well, i'll go to mattsun's, if you're gonna be stubborn again. have fun at work, darling!"

—

"oh god, what happened to you?" hanamaki asked as iwaizumi walked into his office, face grumpier than usual, "you look positively furious."

"nothing," he grumbled, "i just want to get the fuck out of this office, go to sleep and never wake up."

"oh, cream puff, who in the world did this to you," hanamaki sighed, the smirk on his face indicating that he was definitely enjoying iwaizumi's suffering.

"remember that cocaine bust that went down and that one employee... kisumi or something, that we had to bail out? that cost us oh, i don't know, millions of dollars?"

"clear as day."

"yeah, well, his name is oikawa tooru and he seems to be obsessed with me now."

"obsessed?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, a slight sense of amusement around him. iwaizumi frowned at said amusement.

"he wants me to drive him around in my chiron. and he wants to have sex with me. probably wants to have sex with me in my chiron."

"hajime, anyone would want to have sex with you in your chiron. i would have sex with you in your chiron. and against all expectations, i am a hetero."

"why are all of my friends attracted to me?"

"because you're you. you're fit, you're rich and you're just grumpy enough to make it seem hot!"

"anyway," iwaizumi cleared his throat, trying to change the subject from why most everyone he knows wants to have sex with him, "we're having a meeting with nohebi, the swedish company. we're buying them."

"what are you talking about?"

"i just decided that we're buying the company. it will cost us, but we need to get into the scandinavian market. really make our claim on europe. it's risky but it's going to work."

"you haven't done anything this ballsy in the past year," hanamaki commented, raising an eyeball, "should we be thanking our dear oikawa tooru?"

"i don't know. but in the small chance this does go to shit, we're feeding him to the feds and i'm getting back my hush money."

—

"how did you even get in here?"

"wouldn't you like to know," oikawa replied, gracefully lazying down on the couch covered with a million pillows. naomi liked pillows. a lot. he looked good, admittedly, like some kind of modern roman god. he also looked ridiculous, like someone who tried to look like some kind of modern roman god.

"did matsukawa give you the passcode to the gate after you seduced him?" iwaizumi sighed.

"yep!" oikawa replied cheerfully, sitting up from his strangely elegant lounging position, "anyway, congrats on the big win. first iberia, now scandinavia. i'm impressed."

"it's nothing," iwaizumi grumbled, "i'm going to sleep."

"it's not nothing," oikawa said as he stood up, looking ridiculously glamorous for someone in skinny jeans and a v-neck sweater over a dress shirt, "it's something you haven't done in a long time. so we're having a celebration dinner."

"i really don't want to go out toni—"

"i know," oikawa smiled, "steak and fries are on the table. a medium-rare porterhouse. just the way you like it."

"matsukawa informed you again?"

"actually, i called your buddy hanamaki takahiro before you left for work," oikawa told him, and iwaizumi groaned, face-palming, "he ever so generously informed me."

"you two planned this. fucking hell, who even are you to have this kind of power?"

"oh, remember how i said i should've slept with him? well, i tried that, but because he's y'know, not attracted to men, i bribed him with an all-expenses paid trip to the maldives in return for his help. he'll be needing eight extra vacation days, by the way."

"i could give him a year in the maldives. and you can't pay that."

"entertainment is priceless, and so is the annoyed expression you apparently have when making investments under the influence of your new, devastatingly handsome and slightly obnoxious 'friend'," he mused, grabbing iwaizumi by the wrist as he walked past him, "and i'll get the money somewhere. don't worry. now, c'mon, those steaks aren't going to eat themselves."

iwaizumi, surprisingly, followed him willingly. allowed oikawa tooru to drag him to his dining room without protest, knowing that if anyone else'd tried to grab ahold of him like that, they wouldn't live to tell about it.

he let him. and that was the start.

—

nohebi's ceo was a fucking prick.

they were halfway through discussing aoba's proposed agreement, and iwaizumi was about to go out of his fucking mind. if he had to listen to daishou suguru sweet-talk his way through the contract like a little bitch for one more second, he was going to sucker-punch him so hard he wouldn't live to tell about it.

hanamaki was obviously trying to get him to keep his cool, taking all the shots daishou was firing at them like a gentlemen whilst iwaizumi was writhing in his chair, ready to fly at him and tear him to shreds. still, he needed this win, especially after he'd gone on about it with such confidence in front of hanamaki. especially after hanamaki — rightfully, though he wouldn't admit that — linked his risky behaviour to oikawa's newfound presence in his life.

they took a break to discuss amongst themselves, and hanamaki turned to him. "dude, do you need him to come here and calm you down? cause i can—"

"i don't need him here. if anything, he'll annoy me into actually slaughtering him and that fucking snake sitting at the other end of the table," iwaizumi hissed back at him, "besides, why the fuck would i need him here? what has he ever done?"

"he got you to sit at this table. within a day. look, i'm not judging you, but i can't keep on answering questions for you. you know more than i do. we need you to tackle them and get us this win." hanamaki gave him a pleading glance, and iwaizumi sighed, laying down his pen rather angrily.

"get me a cup of coffee. i'll take it from here." hanamaki nodded, signalled something to some assistant standing in the far corner, and she hurried off immediately.

"go get 'em, boss," hanamaki said, patting his shoulder lightly. iwaizumi nodded, and stood up, determination written all over him.

"ah, iwaizumi," the bastard said with an all-too-pleased smile on his face, "where were we?"

"you were just about to agree to our proposal," he said, "and i'll tell you exactly why."

—

after some sour glances from daishou as iwaizumi completely pulverized whatever reasons they had thought about to go against their proposal or abnormal conditions they had made up, they shook hands on their newfound partnership. or, rather, aoba inc.'s newfound ownership.

hanamaki walked to the elevator with him, a slight grin on his face.

"congrats boss."

"nonsense. you helped just as much. besides, we have a long way to go before anything's actually official," iwaizumi shrugged as he swiped his company card and pressed the button. he himself and a select number of high-functioning employees had floors designated for work and for keeping hideously expensive cars safe, the latter being where he was headed now.

"dude, you built this, and you're finally back in the game. have i told you that it's a relief? cause it is. i mean, it was tough, seeing you like that. and i'm your friend, but i'm not your therapist. and i don't think i'll ever understand that crazy brain of yours." iwaizumi looked at him grumpily, and hanamaki laughed. "that. how are you always so angry?"

"'mnot. it's my natural expression. the kids these days refer to it, i believe, as a 'resting bitch face'."

"oh my god, can you please say that again, i just need to get my camer—"

"stop trying to film me using slang! you were the one who said i should become more 'modern'!" iwaizumi yelled.

"got it, boss," hanamaki smirked at him, "hey, you should use twitter. god knows what you'll be saying by next week."

"i hate you. and the internet."

"you own an energy company."

"and as soon as i have enough money to buy the internet, i'm deleting it."

"you can't buy the internet."

"watch me."

the elevator dinged, and the doors opened, allowing the two suit-clad men to exit.

"by the way, takahiro," iwaizumi said, stopping in his tracks, "next time, maybe don't conspire with the dude who's stalking me," he continued, causing hanamaki to spin around and stop as well.

"i have no idea what you're talking about."

"he told me you fed him information."

"you got me there," the other shrugged, "look, hajime, he got you to do something with you're pathetically amazing life. you should be thanking me."

"why are you all so concerned with me stagnating? i'm thirty-eight and incredibly successful. i'm bound to hit a wall around this time. a fucking mid-life crisis, if you will."

"because i care about you. and alongside that i care about this company. because i've been here since the start as well. i want to see it succeed. and i need you to succeed in order to fulfill that."

iwaizumi nodded slowly, brow furrowing even more than it already was. "okay. yeah. i'll make an effort."

"good. we need it. now, go get him tiger."

"he's not essentia—"

"oh, don't even try."

—

oikawa hadn't even left the goddamn house during the time iwaizumi was gone. and even though iwaizumi knew that, he didn't protest; he just told oikawa he was going to his study and let the brunet follow him there.

"congratulations," oikawa told him as he sat down, "i heard about the deal. you did well."

"why are you here?" iwaizumi asked him, "it's a genuine question. you could be going after anyone; there are tons of rich single guys out there, against all expectations. you could easily find someone who isn't as much of a hassle. who'd gladly drive you around."

oikawa stared ahead of himself, lips formed into a pout, frowning as if he were mulling something over. he probably was. iwaizumi just watched him as he did, his relentless stare never-ending.

for the first time since they met, he felt like he had the upper hand, catching the brunet off-guard with unexpected questions. it didn't feel amazing. it felt... wrong. like he shouldn't be the one in charge. and that was a very strange, unknown feeling.

oikawa met iwaizumi's gaze with his own, and smirked, "because i want to do unspeakable things to you." iwaizumi glared at him.

"i will call security."

"buzzkill," he chuckled, "i'll tell you if you tell me a secret of yours."

"no way. not if you'll leave me alone if i don't."

"do you really want me to?" oikawa asked, leaning forwards, "because you would have called security if you did."

iwaizumi poured himself a drink. "i'm a businessman, tooru — if you don't mind me calling you that; the whole japanese last name thing is overrated anyway — the ceo of an extremely successful company. i know how to play games, against your apparent expectations. i've won a lot of them. you're not here because i like you here; you're here because i'm planning to watch you lose."

"that's the thing, iwa-chan, you haven't played a game in so long, according to the two friends you have."

"how about," iwaizumi started, "we stop this interrogation and drink until i probably tell you something stupid just so we can both forget about it when morning comes?"

"i'll drink to that."

"yes, that was my proposal."

"i know, that's the joke —"

"it's a very bad joke. is that what you millennials think is funny?"

"oh my god."

—

iwaizumi woke up the next morning, rubbing his forehead. he didn't have that much of a headache. he did have vague memories of oikawa force 'feeding' him three glasses of water, whilst he was obviously drunk off of his ass himself.

oikawa was still there, slumped over his desk as iwaizumi had been, his glasses just barely slipping off of his nose as he breathed peacefully. it was cliché to say, but he did look angelic when he was asleep, and not terrorising iwaizumi as he usually did. it also reminded iwaizumi of how ridiculously attractive he was.

all of the urges that he felt when they first met flooded back. only this time, he wasn't angry, or scared; he was intrigued. sure, he was annoyed with how he acted, but iwaizumi could see that it was exactly that: an act. and he kind of wanted to see what he was like without the facade he put up. he wanted to feel the rush oikawa promised him. he wanted to take him up on all of his ridiculous sexual advances.

it was the fourth day without his wife, and he was already considering too much.

he knew that his story was a mess. one minute he was protesting oikawa's existence; the next he was indulging in the banter, playing along with his little scene. interested in taking it so much further.

it was a game he had to play. and if he was going to play it right, he had to retreat right now.

so he grabbed his jacket, slung it over his shoulder, and headed to the office for absolutely no reason at all.

—

that tuesday was a dreary one. it was long and bland and plain boring.

iwaizumi kept himself busy with the most unimportant of tasks — things he'd been putting off because he simply didn't care. that day, though, he kept himself as busy as he could. he had to keep his thoughts off of him.

tomorrow, naomi would return, and he'd escape the danger zone he was in.

when he drove home, he prepared himself for the evening to come. preparing himself to be agitated and at the same time preparing himself to not like it. preparing himself for oikawa's devastating smile.

but his home was empty, silent and dark. no signs of life, no signs of his obnoxious new acquaintance.

he made his way up to his study and sat down in his chair, eyes scanning the room that was as messy as he'd left it the evening before, the only thing missing being a beautiful brunet boy. the place where he had sat was undeniably empty, and as iwaizumi eyed the pair of crystal glasses, he sighed, whispering "fucking hell" to his lonesome self as he grabbed a particular set of car keys and made his way downstairs again.

—

"iwaizumi?" matsukawa yawned, rubbing his eyes, "what're—"

"we all know. get him out here," iwaizumi sighed. matsukawa grinned lazily.

"yeah. we do," he said, "well, see you around. i'll call him."

"fuck off," iwaizumi scowled. matsukawa saluted him, turned around, and disappeared.

he wanted to run. to get in his car and get away as fast as he fucking could. he wanted to leave and not make this stupid fucking mistake and live his life blissfully boringly.

however, as soon as oikawa stepped out looking like a million bucks and more, all of that regret dissolved into a strange substance, mimicking liquid courage and euphoria and whatnot. oikawa smiled at him, sweeter than iwaizumi had expected.

"it seems you've figured it out."

"get in the car," iwaizumi said, turning around and walking over ahead of him, purposely not making any effort to open the door for him. oikawa followed him lazily, taking a seat in the splendidly kept dark-blue and white bugatti chiron parked in front of matsukawa's mansion. he looked over at iwaizumi, who had one hand on the wheel, sighing once again, like he had so many times in the past hour.

"if you start giving me any i-told-you-so vibe, you're out," he said.

"that's not true."

"i know."

he started driving, from matsukawa's long private lane to the gated community he lived in, heading for the freeway. oikawa marveled at the car along the way, sometimes interjecting the silence with short questions that iwaizumi'd answer shortly.

when they finally did reach said freeway, iwaizumi started accelerating, hitting the speed limit and exceeding it slightly.

"you know, you got me good," he said, grumpiness shining through, "you're good. more so than i expected."

"you figured it out soon enough," the brunet mused in response.

"you knew that you wouldn't get me to talk, drunk or not. you knew. so you just doused me with your presence every second of the day that i wasn't at work. you got my two best friends on board and made sure that even when i wasn't with you, you would be associated with me taking positive, progressive steps in my life. you made me think there was an overload of you in my life. but that's where you sealed the deal." he ran a hand through his hair shortly, relaxing after. "and then you up and left. it took me three minutes before i was in my car and on my way to you. three fucking minutes. that's how long i lasted." he looked over at the brunet. "you knew that you couldn't trick me, so you made me trick myself. until i'd come to you to pour my heart out. and by tricking me, you discovered something about me that even i didn't know."

"and that was?" oikawa smirked.

"that i can't last three minutes without you now that you've forced yourself into my life. and that married or not, you know i'm going to do stupid shit for you."

"how have we not kissed yet?"

"beats me," iwaizumi laughed, "but hey, since we're at it, wanna hear a good secret about me?"

"what's that?" oikawa asked contently.

"it's a really good one. exciting too. you see," he started, smirking to himself, "i'm terrified of spiders."

"wait— what?"

"my wife makes me kill them. my mom used to too. one time, one jumped onto my face and i freaked out. cried for like an hour. i'm absolutely fucking terrified of them. but i'm not telling anyone now. i've gone too long with this secret."

"lucky for you i am also a designated spider-killer," oikawa chuckled, "so i can save precious princess iwa-chan."

"you'd better," iwaizumi replied, "anyway, you got your wish. we're in the chiron on an empty freeway. i say we make use of it."

"i've never been this turned on."

"i'm not replying to that."

—

"you shouldn't stay here," iwaizumi said as he and oikawa entered the humungous construction that was really so much more than a mansion, "she'll be home tomorrow."

"tomorrow isn't tonight," he replied, turning to face iwaizumi, taking a step that would normally definitely be considered as too close for comfort.

"i can't risk it."

"you already have," oikawa retorted, raising an eyebrow, "i'm not asking for you to have sex with me — though i would not object — or to cheat on your wife or anything. yet. but if you want excitement, you're gonna find out that i don't play by your rules. so you can fight me, or you can save precious time."

iwaizumi didn't reply. he didn't have to. they both knew how to go about their secret made for two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: this sucks but i've already vaguely planned two books for this au so get ready hoes


	4. contrast

someone knocked on his bedroom door, and iwaizumi groaned.

"yes?"

"sir, naomi has just pulled up into the driveway," the voice of akira kunimi, his 'butler' type of employee, who mostly just helped him out where needed or where iwaizumi couldn't be bothered, drifted through the doorway, "and i believe you have a... visitor."

iwaizumi opened his eyes, blinking slowly as he adjusted to the intruding sunlight filtering through the blinds, tracing around the silhouette of another laying beside him. any other day he'd enjoy this moment, maybe even live in it for as long as he could — but he couldn't. and he had to get going. fast.

"fuck," he whispered, sitting up immediately, "akira, distract her please, don't make it obvious."

"uh... yes, sir," he said, obviously hesitantly, and as soon as iwaizumi heard his footsteps hurrying down the hallway he started shaking oikawa next to him, who was somehow shirtless and very close to being pants-less as well.

"tooru," he hissed, "get the fuck up." the brunet groaned, turning away from iwaizumi, blindly grabbing for the blankets, which he couldn't find. "i'm not kidding you daft brunet fuck, my wife's home, and you need to get the fuck out of here before she notices."

"iwa-chan~" he murmured, completely ignoring the stress iwaizumi was radiating as he grabbed ahold of the smaller's arm and cuddled up against it. iwaizumi let out an exasperated noise.

"i will throw water over your hair."

oikawa opened his eyes, looking up at him. "yes. i am awake."

"you're the vainest person i have ever met."

"thanks! anyway, you plan on sneaking me out how?" he asked with one eyebrow raised, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head, arching his back in a type of way that should be illegal, putting himself on display with no shame in the world.

"i don't fucking know. and put some clothes on," iwaizumi hissed back, flustered and blushing from head to toe as he hastily got off of the bed, finding oikawa's shirt and tossing it towards him.

"iwa-chan, i want fresh clothes~" oikawa whined, tossing the shirt right back at him, "lend me yours."

"what? no! you wanted to stay, you should've brought spares!"

"you're the rich one! i figured you wouldn't even notice," oikawa huffed angrily, crossing his arms, "fine, i'm staying right here then. all naked."

"you're not naked."

he gave iwaizumi a challenging look. "but i could be."

"oh my god," iwaizumi groaned as he angrily opened his cupboard, grabbing whatever he could find that he thought would fit the taller — which happened to be a very nice dark-blue sweater — "wear that. take your fucking shirt with you. now get out through the back door. i'll tell akira to take you there."

"akira?" oikawa asked, slipping the sweater over his head as he stood up, "who's that?"

"my butler or whatever you want to call him. and from now on i'm going to have to give him a raise for exposing him to whatever gay mess you are. he already thinks we had sex yesterday, so that's just great."

"how have i not seen him before? and won't he tell your wife?"

"this is a large house and there's a lot to do in it. and he won't. i pay him. not her. he knows that. he'd be stupid to even consider it," iwaizumi said as he quickly put some gel in his hair, not caring very much how it looked, "he's been trustworthy enough. hasn't mentioned you showing up everyday."

"great. so we have another ally," oikawa chuckled, walking over to iwaizumi, "c'mere, you look like a mess." he grabbed iwaizumi's shoulders and turned him to face the taller brunet, eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he started working on iwaizumi's hair with elegant, soft touches. iwaizumi stopped breathing entirely to not let oikawa know that if he did allow himself to breathe, he'd be a shaky fucking mess. "there. much better. you're rather cute. did you know that?"

"i've been called good-looking on some occasions."

"well, that's an understatement," oikawa chuckled.

"can we now—"

"but you should take care of your hair more. i'll bring you some special shampoo, cause what you're using now is... disastrous."

"tooru—"

"and you need a shave. i kind of like the stubble, but it'd probably look better when it's neatly shaven."

"hey tooru," iwaizumi said, taking a step closer to him, "wanna hear something?"

"what's that?" oikawa smirked down at him.

"know how i said that some other people find me attractive?" he asked, lowering his voice purposely as he tentatively placed his hands on oikawa's hips. he leaned up to oikawa's ear, continuing softly, "well, you should know..."

"yeah?" oikawa asked quietly.

"that one of them is my wife. who just got home. so get out of my fucking house!" oikawa jumped at the sudden volume iwaizumi produced by yelling, rubbing his ear whilst pouting. "iwa-chan, mean!"

"look, just— she can't know. you got your stay. please just do what i say right now."

"fine, i'll listen to iwa-chan."

"thank fucking god."

—

his wife's return was awkward, to say the least. kunimi had managed to stall her long enough, and she only gave a mildly confused look as iwaizumi ordered kunimi to hurry and get that return package sent off quickly. that package being oikawa tooru.

physical contact started to make iwaizumi feel uncomfortable. before, he'd been more indifferent than unsettled — but now, he felt off. he nearly physically jumped when naomi leaned close to peck him on the lips, and the hug he gave her was extremely forced.

it made him worry, because she was a smart woman, and she would catch on to what was happening. wether he liked it or not.

he was worrying still when he heard a soft knock on his door. expecting it to be naomi, he simply said "what's up?", only to have the door open and reveal his trusted employee standing in its opening, before stepping in and closing it behind him.

"sorry for the intrusion," he said quietly, "but i'm afraid i have some questions i'd like answered. not out of personal greed, but in order to do what's best for you, sir."

"akira, you don't have to be so formal. you know that," iwaizumi chuckled, gesturing to the seat in front of him. "take a seat." he nodded timidly, taking a seat in front of him, posture neat and hands resting on his lap.

"it's regarding your rather... eccentric... how should i put this? companion? friend?"

"akira, what do you think we did yesterday?"

"i think you had sex," he said, only the faintest blush visible on his face — akira was neat, but he wasn't too shy. rather blunt, even. still, this was his boss, and they didn't usually discuss these subjects.

"we didn't have sex. we didn't do anything like that, i can assure you," iwaizumi said, leaning back in his chair, "you're probably wondering why he comes around so much if he isn't some guy i'm having an affair with. and why i'm having affairs with guys in the first place."

"i... yes. i am wondering that."

"i'm a private person. i like to keep things to myself. only my closest friends know most everything about me. so, naturally, i don't open up easily. but, lately, because of that brunet idiot that's been visiting so often, i've taken to be forced to open up and put all of my secrets on display." he looked kunimi in the eye, gaze intense, but nothing kunimi couldn't meet. "you've been good to me. you've never lied to me and you haven't tried to betray me. you haven't broken my trust so far, and i trust that you won't do so in the near future."

"what huge thing am i about to become a part of?" kunimi chuckled, "no, i wouldn't betray you. you got me this position. and really... i like you more. can i say that safely now?"

"yes, you can," iwaizumi grinned, "tooru — oikawa tooru, the man you escorted earlier — is something like a companion. i haven't done anything with him. but i can't guarantee that i never will." the grin slowly faded from his face, turning into something that resembled a grimace. "truth is, i don't care for women much. at all, really. only a select amount of people know this, and i want to keep it like that. so i trust you'll keep it like that.

"anyway, tooru has now forced himself into my life and i've let myself accept it. he'll be around more often. and i need you to be more discreet. i'll give you a raise. just, whatever happens, however far it goes — don't let her know."

"why him?" kunimi asked, "obviously i'll help out. you're my boss, not her. and besides that, you guys haven't been happy together for a long time. but why that guy? he's annoying."

"he's a fucking prick. and i can't explain the attraction other than that he's damn good looking."

kunimi narrowed his eyes, smirking slightly. "well... i think you might be able to."

"oh, shut up," iwaizumi chuckled, "go fluff our millions of pillows before she gets pissed."

—

dinner was fine. it was neutral. not nice, but not bad, either.

naomi went on about her trip for a long time. fashion and stuff really got her going, and iwaizumi honestly couldn't care less. so he just nodded and played along when he thought was necessary. he didn't care for floral dresses or high heels or what length of boots was now officially acceptable.

he'd like to see oikawa in boots, though. the thigh-high ones with heels at the bottom, preferably black, preferably worn with shorts so that he could admire that amazing piece of thigh that would peek out from in betwee—

he was at dinner with his wife. this was hardly the time to start... fantasizing.

still, as his wife went on about various fashion items, he couldn't help but picture oikawa in floral dresses, high heels and thigh-high boots, and whatever else she happened to mentioned. it was a way to drag himself through the story, really.

that would be his life now. thinking about another man whilst having dinner with his supposedly stunning wife, using images of him to drag himself through yet another boring day.

—

he hadn't been 'home' in a while.

home was a run-down apartment complex in a city that was a disappointingly far ride away from where matsukawa and iwaizumi resided. home was a crappy, tiny room that was attached to the one his roommate used, a tiny kitchen and a living space that was equally small and barely habitable. home was the stench of filth, an uncomfortable mattress, a strange sense of being cold and loneliness.

and just like that, he went from taking a spin in a bugatti chiron, eating privately-cooked steaks and sleeping in california king beds, to the domestic life of a struggling city boy who didn't have his shit together. he went back to that, making himself a cup of instant noodles and dropping down onto the couch, switching on the tv to distract himself from whatever situation he had placed himself in.

he could have money. he could ask iwaizumi for some. fine, iwaizumi may be tougher, but matsukawa would 'sponsor' him, and if matsukawa didn't, he had a whole list of other potential targets ready to go. it would be easy and it would get him out of here.

but it wasn't fair that way. he didn't want iwaizumi's money. he just wanted to pretend that he belonged in that ridiculous mansion for a few days a week before returning to reality again. just to pretend.

he missed him. he missed teasing him. and even though it was only to shout into his ear, he wanted to feel iwaizumi's hands on his hips as he whispered into his ear, and he wanted it to go further from there. sure, he was a home wrecker. he didn't care much about that. iwaizumi wasn't happy anyway. there wasn't much to wreck in the first place.

his phone buzzed and he checked the screen. it was sugawara, asking the group chat if they wanted to meet up tonight, the usual place. oikawa texted a confirmation and tossed his phone onto the other side of the couch, munching away lazily.

—

their usual place was kuroo's. kuroo had a pretty good job and dealt drugs, so he was able to afford a nice apartment all by himself, making it private and spacious and pretty nice overall. kuroo was where he got his supplies — they'd met when they were in college and had kept at it with a few other friends since. he was a good friend. it all worked out nicely.

sugawara was there, of course, accompanied by shirabu and home-owner kuroo himself. "hey tooru, long time no see," he smiled at the brunet as he stepped in, taking off his shoes and taking a seat at the kitchen table everyone else was sat at.

"yeah, well, i've been busy," oikawa sighed contently as he sat down, "i've had an eventful few days."

"you're wearing a versace sweater," shirabu noted, "everyone, tooru has found his new man."

"which rich guy'd you have sex with this time?" kuroo asked, setting down a drink in front of him.

"i had sex with the same guy from before. the important factor in this situation is the guy i didn't have sex with," oikawa laughed, "and i simply asked him for a sweater."

"you didn't sleep with him? he's gotta be something else," sugawara replied, "tell me! who is it?"

"hajime iwaizumi."

all three of them looked at him, absolutely dumbfounded. shirabu had to set his glass down and put his hands in his hair, elbows resting on the table, confused out of his mind.

"what the fuck do you mean, hajime iwaizumi?" kuroo asked, "you mean that guy you worked for? that super duper billionaire that built an entire fucking empire?"

"yes. that hajime iwaizumi. and you can't tell people, obviously, because that would fuck a lot up and make you shitty friends!" oikawa informed them cheerfully.

"holy fuck, you have got to be kidding. this cannot be real," shirabu said, putting his hands down, "isn't he married to that incredibly hot woman? what's her name, naomi?"

"that's the girl. she was out of town for a few days, so i used that time to make my move on him. he really didn't want me at first — because of her. but he's gay and he's already sneaking me out of the house early in the morning. hence the sweater."

"tooru, i'm one-hundred percent serious here," kuroo said, turning oikawa to him, "as soon as anything goes down between them, give her my number. she is the most attractive woman on this planet and i am not missing any opportunity to be in the same room as her."

"will do, tetsu," oikawa chuckled, "i only saw her once at a party, though. and she did not like me dragging her hubby off to the bathroom. or the look i gave her as i did."

"i've never been prouder," sugawara sighed happily, leaning with his head on oikawa's shoulder, "you're doing great, sweetie."

"only you two could bond over ruining a marriage," shirabu murmured.

"the man's gay. it's better for both of them," oikawa shrugged, taking a sip of his drink.

"so what happens after you finally get bored of him?" shirabu asked the brunet, sending him a challenging look.

"we'll see what happens when i do. but don't worry, i won't be bored in the near future. he's new. i haven't had anyone like him before. he's..."

"you like him," sugawara said.

"i didn't say i like him," oikawa replied, "i just said he's new."

"yeah. but you like him. or you will, at least."

"well, he drove me around in his chiron."

"my god, tooru, you are killing us," shirabu groaned, resting his forehead on kuroo's table, "i hate you and your stupid little schemes that make your life so fucking awesome."

"well, i believe tetsu has something for us all that'll make life a lot fucking more awesome."

"i do," kuroo said, "i'll go get it. i'm nothing but a plug to you lot."

"that's the spirit!" oikawa laughed, patting him on the back, "we all love you personally too, tetsu, don't you worry."

"i can feel the love."

it wasn't a luxury mansion, or a bugatti chiron, but even without the drugs, he loved being with his friends. and evenings like these made his beat-down life a little more bearable. still, he couldn't help but think about what sugawara had said about liking iwaizumi, and he couldn't help but think about iwaizumi himself. he wouldn't say he missed him, but he did yearn for him and the banter they had.

he wouldn't be gone for long.

—

"sir, you have a message," kunimi informed iwaizumi as he and naomi were dining together, "it's rather urgent."

"who's it from?" iwaizumi asked absentmindedly, continuing to read the newspaper he had in his hand.

"the manufacturer we sent those packages to earlier this week," the smaller replied, and iwaizumi's eyes shot up to meet his. the slight smile playing on kunimi's lips gave it away; oikawa tooru was up to something.

"see that this gets taken to my study," iwaizumi demanded, gesturing to his dinner, "i'll be there for the night."

he made his way out of the dining room, not even giving naomi as much as a glance in her direction, quickening his pace as he got closer to his study until he was almost jogging. he entered the room by flinging his door open, expecting to see him there, only to find a neatly-folded note on his desk reading, in perfect handwriting, 'meet me at the garage at 7:30. don't be late'.


End file.
